Hand-held cleaning utensils that dispense fluid such as soap or detergent exist in a variety of forms. Such utensils typically include a fluid reservoir, a closeable opening for filling the reservoir, and means for dispensing the fluid from the reservoir to the cleaning head, comprising bristles or a sponge or the like. It is known to produce the working head as a detachable unit. The present invention seeks to provide inter alia improvements relating to such fluid-dispensing utensils.